An input output (IO) pad of an integrated circuit for use in serial communication has both a receiver circuit and a transmitter circuit associated therewith. So as to help control power consumption in such circuits, it is desirable to use power factor correction circuitry to help raise the power factor as close to ideal as possible.
However, power factor correction circuitry may result in negative voltages being externally applied to the IO pad. This can result in damage to the transistors in the receiver and transmitter circuits associated with the IO pad. In particular, the gate oxides of the transistors can be damaged, affecting the proper operation of the transistors, ultimately rendering the IO pad inoperable. This can in turn render certain functions of the electronic device which the integrated circuit inoperable.
Consequently, development of IO circuitry, for an IO pad of an integrated circuit, resistant to negative voltages is needed.